Various devices are known and/or are available for the assistance in draining liquids from machines such as the waste oil from an automobile engine. Specifically this procedure generally involves the placement of a container beneath the crankcase of the automobile, thereafter opening the crankcase closure plug thereof to permit oil to drain into the container which either is then utilized to directly dispose of the waste oil or from which the oil is thereafter directed to a subsequent container for later disposal. This is often and generally considered a messy and unpleasant task and accordingly improvements in the manner or equipment utilized for such purpose would be particularly desirable and are generally sought.
The following patents represent prior art attempts in facilitating such purpose and their citation and discussion herein constitute applicant's prior art statement. In such regard a copy of each such patent is submitted with the subject application. U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,605 issued Feb. 16, 1965 is directed to an automobile oil drip catcher which has particularly utility for direct connection to under portions of the automobile engine wherein oil dripping therefrom is received within a receptacle having a continuously open discharge spout. When the engine is idling or the automobile is moving at low speeds, air pressure within the receptacle is low and accordingly oil is retained therein. However, the receptacle is provided with a rather large front opening so that when the vehicle is under way, air pressure builds up within the receptacle and forces oil out the open tube. U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,840, issued Mar. 14, 1967, discloses a funnel and a separate container adapted to receive oil from an automobile crankcase. The funnel is vertically adjustable with respect to the container and further includes means for directing a flushing liquid into the crankcase. U.S. Pat. RE No. 27,449, issued Aug. 1, 1972, is directed to a container having a funnel-shaped upper portion disposed in proximate abutting relationship to one end panel thereof. The base of the funnel terminates into interior portions of the receptacle. Suitable closures, both for the funnel portion and a discharge opening, as well as a handle are provided.